<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Friendsim Lore by HomestuckEpilogueApologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168104">Deep Friendsim Lore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckEpilogueApologist/pseuds/HomestuckEpilogueApologist'>HomestuckEpilogueApologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Help, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Passion, Rimming, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Trolls (Homestuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckEpilogueApologist/pseuds/HomestuckEpilogueApologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Character Commission for a Homestuck RPG Character x Everyone's Favorite Juggalo. Ruger Colt is in heat, and only Rock-Hard Trolldick can satiate his animalistic desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So a Cat in Heat and a Hot-Ass Clown walk into a bedroom...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The abilities of a Godtiered Individual live up to the name, being that of a God. Some, theoretically, could send individuals through dimensions, for nefarious or benign purposes. And those individuals could do things like establish a life, forge relationships, and become known in those dimensions. This is exactly what Ruger Colt had done, shifting himself into the universe containing Alternia, and after discovering the subgrub of Outglut, purchased a hive for himself, as the place had piqued his curiosity. After only a few days, the Heir of Hope had gained dozens of troll pals and buddies, the chief among them being the Purpleblooded Performer, Marvus Xoloto. One could say that they were best friends, as close as two platonically driven individuals could be.</p>
<p>And that's exactly the reason why, after nearly a week without contact, Marvus worriedly made his way to Ruger's hive. He hadn't seen the lad for quite a while, and his Trollian messages began to go unread five days ago. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't check up on Ruger? Though it made him uneasy, he made the trip to Ruger without any protection from his usual guards. After all, showing up to someone's door with a cabal of muscly Roughnecks either meant a murder or a gangbang, and neither were on the itinerary. When he arrived at Ruger's doorstep, Marvus noticed first that mail dated eight days at the latest hadn't been collected.</p>
<p>That was not a good sign whatsoever. Despite that, Marvus knocked anyways, wishing to avoid invading his friend's privacy if possible. After a minute with no answer, he knocked again, louder and longer than he did previously. Another minute of silence passed, and the unease grew. Marvus checked the door just in case, to find it unlocked. Sensing no other choice but to enter, and his concern not waning in the slightest, Marvus entered. The hive was dark, all lights off and no audible appliances or machines throughout. Searching across the wall, Marvus eventually found a switch, and a lightbulb above bloomed, illuminating the entry room.</p>
<p>The entire place was choked with dust, clearly not cleaned in quite a while. Every step sent it into the air, and if you looked close enough, you could see where your footprints picked up the microscopic debris. Wondering what exactly was going on, Marvus was knocked out of his thoughts by a sound above him, on the second floor. He quickly abandoned his previous want to not invade Ruger's privacy, now worrying more about his safety. He rushed up the stairs to the second floor, recalling the layout of the place fairly easily, deciding that the sound most likely originated from Ruger's room. He rushed to the door, and hastily threw it open.</p>
<p>And unfortunately for both at the moment, Ruger was completely naked, laying in his bed (a concept alien to Marvus, as he was inclined towards a Recuperacoon as a vessel for rest) sporting a dubiously untouched erection. The two simply stared at each other, equally as confused and mortified, until finally they realized the full context. Marvus averted his eyes and covered his face, with Ruger throwing a blanket over himself and letting out an embarrassed cry. At nearly the same time, they began trying to explain themselves over top each other chaotically. "Sorry! I was just-" "It's not w-what it-" "-thought you were sick, or hu-" "-idn't think it'd get this b-bad!" </p>
<p>The speedy responses were cut short by the half-heard sentence Ruger had just uttered. Marvus, not understanding the implication but still worried for his friend, asked what exactly Ruger meant from behind his covered eyes. Ruger didn't immediately answer, still reeling from the surprise and not entirely willing to share. "W-Well, I'm… I started feeling more… aroused… a f-few days ago. I thought it'd go away if I ignored it, b-but it's just… gotten worse…" Such a feeling would be expected of a Laguz, sharing an animalistic "heat" approximately once every few months. </p>
<p>Marvus, however, wasn't aware of the mechanics involved with alien half-animal sexuality, and was mostly glad that his friend wasn't dying, and a little saddened that he locked himself up rather than go somewhere for help. Though, the thought struck him that this problem was most likely not alleviated by medicine or waiting, and after a short moment of deliberation, made a decision. He uncovered his eyes and turned towards Ruger, though he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes as he said what he was about to say. "Well, I'd do anything to help you feel better… I could probably give you a hand?" He said, quite awkwardly. Ruger stared at him agape, absolutely not expecting a proposition such as that.</p>
<p>And in the position he was, what option was there but to accept? He'd been trying to relieve himself of his libido for days, though not a single thing had lowered it even A smidgen, other than envisioning himself with another being. He wasn't going to be a functioning member of society until he got what he needed, and the quickest way to that point was taking Marvus up on his offer. Shakily, Ruger loosened his hold on the blanket around him. "...Y-Yes. Yes, th-thank you…" He said. Marvus didn't say it aloud, but Ruger meant a lot to him, and he truly would do anything to make sure he was happy and healthy. And than included fucking his brains out.</p>
<p>Marvus decided to give Ruger some rest from his constant physical agony by taking the lead. He approached, and to break the tension, pulled Ruger into a hug. Due to the difference in height and muscle, Ruger's head was pressed up against Marvus' pectorals, the Troll's heartbeat sending a shiver down Ruger's spine. As the two embraced, Marvus spoke. "You know, I really do mean it. I'd do anything for you, Ruger." Marvus pulls away, his hands remaining on Ruger's shoulders. Now being able to see his face, he saw that the Laguz was beet-red, and completely dumbfounded.</p>
<p>The sight caused Marvus to chuckle as he began to remove his clothing, as while he'd do anything for Ruger, he preferred not to get anything too promiscuous on his jacket if he could help it. In no time, he was completely nude as Ruger was, his admittedly impressive muscle on display, causing Ruger to breathe harder than he had previously. Marvus pushed him onto his back, Ruger falling into the bed with no fighting back. Marvus pulled back the blanket, once again revealing the erection he was hiding. Marvus wanted to build him up before they started, as a way to relieve him more strongly. He started by gently laying kisses on Ruger's neck, every smack of Marvus' lips eliciting a groan from Ruger.</p>
<p>Marvus moved downwards slowly, kissing Ruger's collarbone before beginning to trace his longer than average tongue downwards, around Ruger's areolas, and down to his naval. He kissed Ruger's inner thigh several times, before running the tip of his tongue up Ruger's shaft, and levying a kiss on the head of his dick. Marvus quickly flipped Ruger over, onto his knees, with his face against the mattress beneath the two. Ruger, shivering from the gentle love of his friend, was enjoying every moment of their activities. Marvus wet his tongue once more before spreading Ruger's thighs and enjoying the view of his virgin ass. </p>
<p>Marvus traced a circle around the quivering hole with his tongue, eagerly exploring it and preparing his friend for his relief. Every flick of his tongue caused Ruger to main softly, gripping the bed sheets hard and sweating up a storm. Despite all the perspiration, Ruger smelled sweet, like a budding flower, with his body having a taste similar to vanilla, somehow. Probably some Hopey Bullshit that I'm not smart enough to explain. As the pleasure becomes nigh unbearable, Marvus suddenly pulls away, flipping Ruger back over. He falls atop him, the two now staring into the others' face. "Are you ready, Ruger?" Marvus asks, and Ruger simply nods his head, chest heaving and body quaking. </p>
<p>Marvus allows his tentabluge to fully unsheath and harden into its phallic form. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't also enjoying this, though not to the degree that Ruger was. Ruger was initially worried about the size of Marvus' bulge, worried it might not even fit inside him, with it being easily twelve inches in length and about 3-4 inches in girth. Marvus pressed up against Ruger's entrance, the tip slipping in due to its natural lubrication and the personal preparation he assured. Ruger groaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Marvus' back as he gently pushed deeper, until the entire bulge had been inserted to the hilt. An obvious stomach bulge had begun to show on Ruger's lower torso, disappearing as Marvus began to gently thrust in and out of Ruger's body.</p>
<p>In time, they've gotten a rhythm going, Marvus putting more force behind his thrusts carefully and slowly, bulging out Ruger's stomach every time that he pushed inside. Ruger moaned every time that his insides were pressed by Marvus' length. At some point in the passion, Marvus reaches his hand downwards, beginning to stroke Ruger's own throbbing erection, causing him to feel as though he were melting. Moments later, he feels an orgasm overtake him, and Marvus continued thrusting as Ruger's stomach and chest is painted by his pent-up ejaculate. His mind dulls for a second, before he comes back to his senses.</p>
<p>However, Marvus isn't anywhere near done, continuing to work Ruger's shaft and thrust as hard as ever, now occasionally kissing Ruger's neck deeply or licking his cheek lightly. Soon, his bulge begins to pulse with the telltale sign of an incoming climax, but not before Ruger cums yet again, his mind slowly being lost to the pleasure he felt. All at once, Marvus feels his own release near, and plows as deeply inside Ruger as possible before spurting his purple-tinged seed inside of him, causing the distension in Ruger's stomach to grow further as enough cum to fill a bucket halfway is deposited inside of him. </p>
<p>The two simply lay for a moment, basking in the afterglow and enjoying each other's bodies during a moment of rest. Ruger, while not completely satisfied, prepares for Marvus to declare the end of their encounter, before he's suddenly moved off of the bed and onto Marvus, now laying on the bed himself. In a single moment, Marvus pulls Ruger into another embrace, pressing him against his muscle, and begins thrusting upwards into him with twice the fervour of the previous thrusts. The suddenness of it causes Ruger to cum again, the pleasure insanely disproportionate to the small amount that is dispersed this time around.</p>
<p>Marvus doesn't let up, and after loosening his grip slightly, leans forward and kisses Ruger on the lips passionately. Both are in bliss, Ruger's libido being drained in the best way possible as Marvus rockets his hips upwards and buries himself inside of his best friend. Ruger feels an orgasm approach once more, and Marvus picks up the pace and force harder than ever. The orgasmic sensation grips Ruger's heart, though no semen is expulsed, his body completely empty after the pounding he's received. Marvus, too, comes close to climax, and before letting it flow he pulls Ruger into a final embrace, pressing them together as the massive amount of discharge fills Ruger's depths, a full bucket worth of genetic material now filling him.</p>
<p>Marvus, exhausted, falls backwards onto the bed with Ruger still pressed to his chest. The stomach bulge has grown proportionally, and as the tentabulge softens into its individual tentacles and slip out of Ruger, the lavender seed leaks out of Ruger's body, soaking into the sheets below and even into the mattress below that. The two heave breath back into their lungs, their energy spent after their passion. Though it felt like mere moments, it was truly nearly six hours they had been sharing their bodies. Though neither spoke, a slight spark had flared between them, possibly signaling more than just a strong Moiraillegiance. At least, they had a mutually assured fix for future bouts of heat.</p>
<p>No matter the outcome of their encounter, it was no time before they had drifted to sleep, wrapped in each other in every sense of the word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What if we banged at the Pirates of The Caribbean premiere... haha, jkjk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marvus and Ruger fuck in a movie theatre because SOMEONE is a patience-less horndog.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outglut is a fine subgrub. It's quiet, for the most part, and that's why most of its inhabitants are the opposite of quiet. For instance, a famed Purpleblood musician, or a God-Like Laguz with annual bouts of extreme horniness. It's also widely known for its proximity to Thrashthrust, one of the larger Alternian cities. It's a hub of entertainment and fun, and thus, the perfect place to go on a date. Get some food, go to an arcade, maybe a movie theater. And as it happened, that's exactly what the previously mentioned Famed Purpleblood and God-Like Laguz did. </p><p>Five months after the romantic encounter intended to alleviate Ruger Colt's Heat, he and Marvus Xoloto became sort of an item, the Troll taking the Laguz out when his schedule allowed for it and the two spending much time together. On this cool Alternian Night, the two had agreed to meet at a popular theater, and watch whatever it is they felt like watching that night. Marvus arrived first, as being punctual meant being a half hour early to him. Dressed in a fine Purple Suit, and praying to the Messiahs that no one recognized him, Marvus simply waited for his date to arrive.</p><p>And soon after, arrive he did. Ruger, dressed completely casually compared to Marvus, smiles and waves as he sees the troll. He immediately hugs him upon getting close enough, which is instantly reciprocated. All Marvus says is "Hey." In response, with all that Highblood charm. He compliments Ruger on how he's looking, using the word cute specifically, causing a deep blush to instantly fill Ruger's cheeks. "Aw, thanks! You're looking pretty snazzy, too, Marvy~!* That was his pet name for the troll. Marvus had heard it plenty of times, but for some odd reason, this time it had done something to him. Maybe it was the atmosphere of their situation, but he felt a slight arousal blossom within him at the utterance of Ruger's pet name.</p><p>He looks away, standing up straighter to appear more casual. "S-So, how 'bout we get to pickin' a flick?" He thumbs at the various posters for currently playing movies. They're all very long posters, because the names are a damn novella each. No, none will be written here. Ruger scans them for a moment, oblivious to Marvus' feelings, before picking out an interesting looking Rom-Com about Flushed Relations and Pirates. Marvus thinks it might be kind of funny, so he agrees quickly. The two go to the counter, ordering two tickets to the showing. Ruger pulls out his wallet when the cost is announced, but Marvus pays the whole tab. Ruger is deeply touched, making sure his feelings are known by exclaiming so and giving Marvus another hug.</p><p>He tenses at the touch, partly because he wasn't expecting it, mostly because he's just about three seconds from being rock-hard simply due to a hug. It wasn't necessarily a problem, but it would be very, very awkward if his condition became clear. Before he knew it, Ruger was off to find their seats, and Marvus had no time to think up a solution to his problem. The two enter the showing room, and find their seating arrangements. It doesn't take long for the movie to start rolling, and Marvus' arousal only grows. The showing room is mostly empty, due to it being both a week night and the movie having hardly any advertising. Not fifteen minutes into the movie, Marvus excuses himself to the washroom, leaving Ruger alone for about five minutes. </p><p>He comes back looking slightly flustered, and it doesn't take a genius to notice. Ruger's ears fold over themselves, a troubled look showing on his face. "Are you okay? You don't look well…" He says, met with an affirmative response, that Marvus is indeed feeling fine, and he takes his seat. "Are you sure? We can postpone, if you'd li-" Ruger's assurance is cut off very suddenly, when Marvus pulls him into a deep kiss. The momentary shock is replaced with surrender, and Ruger does not pull away. When Marvus finally breaks their seal, Ruger is left gasping for breath and red in the face. Marvus pops the question of if Ruger can give him a hand, of course met with a resounding yes. We wouldn't be here if he said no.</p><p>The relative emptiness of the theater is to the pair's advantage, because they begin right then and there. Thank God for nosebleed seats. Remembering how Marvus took the lead all those months ago, Ruger opts to treat him as a reciprocation. Ruger sneaks from his seat, crouching in front of Marvus' and beginning to unbuckle his purple satin suit pants. His already erect tentabulge throbbing as Ruger takes it by the base and begins to stroke it rapidly. Marvus hides his moans, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Ruger doesn't let up, and apprehensively places the tip of the member in his mouth, causing Marvus to uncontrollably groan. </p><p>A head or two turns, but Marvus regains enough composure that suspicion is not drawn. Ruger begins to take as much of him into his mouth as possible, before pulling off completely and running his hand up and down it once again. His bulge begins to throb further, and Ruger's speed picks up in response. A salt-like taste fills the back of his throat as precum leaks from Marvus' bulge. He begins to rock his hips in tandem with Ruger's movements, and as he grows closer, Marvus grabs the sides of his date's head, pushing to the hilt and burying himself in Ruger's throat. With every throb, thick, viscous, and lavender-tinted seed pours into Ruger's stomach. When he finally finishes, he lets go, and sinks into his seat. Ruger falls backwards, breathing heavy and trying to cover his coughs fruitlessly. A few people look, but don't pay it much mind.</p><p>Ruger stands, trying to be silent. After his strength returns, he does a 180, sitting in Marvus' lap. He quietly slips his own pants off just enough for Marvus to have enough room to enter Ruger. Marvus asks if his partner is good to go, and Ruger nods. Marvus aligns his tip, and pushes inside of Ruger's ass, causing the Laguz to gasp quietly. Ruger carefully begins to move up and down, taking in as much of Marvus' bulge as he can, causing a distension in his stomach. In no time, Ruger quickens his pace, rising and falling with a deeper push and faster thrust. All the while, Marvus moans quietly into his ear, calling him various words such as "Beautiful" and "So Fuckin' Good", among other whispered expletives.</p><p>The words of encouragement send shivers down Ruger's spine, causing his pleasure to grow every time Marvus enters his body. Marvus begins bucking his hips in tandem with Ruger, and they're both trying and failing to hide their pleasure. Marvus reaches around and grabs Ruger's own member, stroking it wildly as the two near climax together. All at once, Ruger pushes down fully, the bulge in his stomach showing fully as Marvus pumps him full of Purpleblood cum. Ruger as well orgasms, thick ropes of semen shooting from his dick and painting the back of the seat in front of them white. When their afterglow subsides, and they come to, they find that the whole theater is staring at them.</p><p>Ruger pulls off, pulling his pants up quickly as the two abscond in embarrassment and fear of repercussion. An uncomfortable walk a few blocks down allows for a moment of respite between the two. They look around, to find a nearby hotel with a sign that bears the words "Couples Night: 50% Off" near the entrance. They look at each other, both getting the same idea at the same time. </p><p>Their date is about to get a whole lot more memorable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>